Darker Shade Of Pink
by LTTHE4TH
Summary: Kiko finally works up the confidence to approach Hei and things go well for her. But when Misaki comes into the picture she becomes a hard obstacle to overcome. Eventually Kiko comes up with a simple solution for her Misaki problem. Get rid of her.


**This is a story of a idea I had for a while. I've finally stopped being lazy and started it.**

**I've been wanting to write a Kiko story from the moment her character was introduced. I really like her character and you can do alot of different types of stories with it. This is my second story and my first time writing it this way, tell me what you think.**

**I planned on having this be a one sided KikoxHei Story and of course add Misaki and maybe Yin but I'm not sure. Alright here it is enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

There he is. The man with the jet black hair, those unearthly dark blue eyes, and the constant look of thought on his face. The man that I don't know personally but am madly in love with. I love the way he walks with his hands never leaving his pockets.

I love the way that he eats lunch at the same place almost every day. He's a very unexciting person. He does basically the same thing every day. A lot of people, even myself, thinks that's a boring way to live life. Never changing your routine or throwing caution to the wind and doing something you know you aren't supposed to do. But with him it's different. I watch him every day, but I never get bored.

Sometimes I notice him doing something in a way I've never noticed before and that would get me excited, but even if it's the same thing, at the same place, at the same time I love watching him do it. People may call what I do stalking but I don't. I call it... I don't know what to call it but I'm not stalking him! I even love what some people may call a flaw, which is that he's not a very social person. I never thought that would be a trait of the person that I'd fall in love with would have, seeing as though I love meeting and talking to people. But with him it doesn't matter. I'd love him if he talked to any and everyone.

I don't see him not liking to socialize as a problem; it keeps me from killing any whores that think they can steal him away before I can make my move. There's the occasional girl that flirts with him or asks him out, but like a gentlemen, he politely declines. And that makes me feel like he's waiting for someone, for his soul mate, for me.

There's nights when I would just lie in my bed wide awake, thinking about how my life will be with him as my significant other. And I get this feeling he's doing the same. Not thinking of me personally but his faceless lover with all of my personality traits, likes, and dislikes. The one he sees himself spending the rest of his life with. The woman he wants to holds as he sleeps at night. Oh, what I wouldn't do to have him hold me. He has my heart and doesn't even know it. He doesn't know I'll do anything for him and I'll do anything to have him.

It's 11:33 which means he's on his way to lunch, and today I'm gonna join him. 67 days is too long for a person to go without their known soul mate. I'm tired of admiring from a far, hiding behind corners, and bushes. No more fantasizing it's time to make LixKiko a reality.

* * *

Li in his usual sear. I'm pretty good at reading his lips, from all the times I've watched him, so I know he ordered his usual Yakisoba. His lips, I've never seen a more perfect pair. There the perfect shade of pink. I can't wait until the day our lips meet.

I'm starting to have second thoughts about going in their and talking to him. I'm so nervous right now that my stomach actually hurts. It may be from an extreme case of butterflies, but I don't that I'll be able to even speak properly the way I'm feeling right now. I know I just made a huge speech about how I've waited too long already, but whats a few more days. Maybe I should just I don't second guess myself so much, or when I have more confidence in myself. Because if I feel this bad now, I don't want to even think about how I'll feel if he rejects me. I don't think I could live knowing I'll never have a chance with Hei. It's not that I wont be able to go on, the pain will fade eventually, its more like I don't see another reason to live.

Once I became aware of his existence, everything else in my life took a back seat to him. I started to slack off on my at the Guy Kurosawa Detective Agency. My relationship with my friends started to weaken. Even my thoughts of college, though there wasn't alot of them, were forgotten. I basically devoted myself to knowing everything I can about him. What he does for a living, which is alot because he cant seem to keep a job for more than a few weeks. The most important thing I wanted to know about him was if he had any family. I figured I'd get in good with his family and they would put in a few good words for me. I was disappointed when I found out he had no family. The bright side of it is there's no one I'll have to impress. I'll be able to focus 100% of my efforts on Li.

Come on Kiko this isn't you. Your the most confident out spoken person you know. Just go up there and talk to him, you don't even have to ask him out.

I'm rubbing my stomach trying to calm it down but it's not helping even a little bit. It still feels like someone punched me in it. Kiko's head shot up when she notices Li standing up. Oh God I've blown the perfect opportunity to talk to him. The one time I work up enough confidence to go up to him and I blow it. I'm such a idiot. I don't know why I thought Li would want to be with a coward like me. We'll never... Kiko stopped mid sentence when she noticed Li going up to the counter and ordering more food.

Good he was just getting more food. I have to go in there before he decides to leave. No more what ifs or maybes. I can run a million scenarios of what would happen if I went in their and talked to him but I'll never know unless I do it. I'm just going to go inside and sit across from him. Then what? Do I ask him a question, do I confess my love for him? I guess that I'll find out when I get there.

Kiko got up from her hiding spot behind a unusually placed bush out side the restaurant and started towards the door about to take the biggest step in her life.

* * *

**So That's The First Chapter Tell Me What You Think About It And Any Mistakes I Made. Thanks For Reading.**


End file.
